Chrollo Lucilfer
|name = Chrollo Lucilfer |kana = クロロ゠ルシルフル |rōmaji = Kuroro Rushirufuru |also known as = Boss ( , Danchō) Troupe members |japanese voice = Yoshikazu Nagano (1999) Mamoru Miyano (2011) |english voice = Richard Meen (1999) Robbie Daymond (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 55 (Mentioned) Chapter 71 (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |gender = Male |age = 26Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 110)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 95 (Debut) |height = (5′9.5″) |weight = (149.6 lbs) |birthday = Unknown |eyes = Black (1999) Grey (2011) |hair = Black (Manga; 1999; 2011) |blood = |status = Alive |affiliation = Phantom Troupe Heavens Arena |occupation = Thief Leader of the Phantom Troupe & Member #0 Floor Master |type = Specialization |abilities = Skill Hunter : Indoor Fish (Stolen) : Fun Fun Cloth (Stolen) : Teleportation (Stolen) : Black Voice ("Stolen") : The Sun and Moon (Stolen) : Order Stamp (Stolen) : Gallery Fake ("Stolen") : Convert Hands (Stolen) : Lovely Ghostwriter (Stolen; Former) Double Face |image gallery = yes}} Chrollo Lucilfer (クロロ゠ルシルフル, Kuroro Rushirufuru) is the founder and leader and member #0Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 377 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 His physical strength ranks seventh in the group. Appearance Chrollo is a young man with black hair and grey eyes. Two of his distinguishing features are his cross-shaped tattoo on his forehead and a pair of orb-shaped earrings. He is usually seen wearing a dark purple fur-collared leather and a fur trench coat that is unbuttoned, revealing his muscular body, while the coat is imprinted with the golden St. Peter's Cross on the back. Prior to the foundation of the Phantom Troupe, Chrollo neither wore his trademark coat nor comb his hair backward. When approaching Neon Nostrade in order to steal her Nen ability, he wears a blue blazer, with his hair hanging down naturally and the cross tattoo hidden behind a bandage wrapped around his forehead. His spider tattoo is located on his right arm in the 1999 anime series. Personality Chrollo Lucilfer is calm, cool, intelligent, and charismatic, as he seems to be a born leader and able to hold the Phantom Troupe together despite the volatile personalities of its members. While he is a very capable strategist, Chrollo is also very confident in his own fighting abilities as well as in the other members of the Spider. He always has at least two people with him, which is why Hisoka was unable to fight him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 After he has admired the objects that he targeted and acquired, Chrollo sells everything.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 It is also stated that Chrollo likes antique books. Unflinching and unshakable, he is also an observer of human nature. Gon's hostility towards the Troupe led Chrollo to reflect upon the nature of his self and his actions. Additionally, when fighting Hisoka, who refused to back down even after seeing the scope of his abilities, he expressed a fascination for the inner workings of human beings. However, by his own claim, he sees no difference between a puppet and a person.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 352 He shows no fear of his own death, even anticipating it. Melody has stated that his heartbeat sounded as if he was happy living alongside death. To Chrollo, the Phantom Troupe is more important than his own life. He once stressed in a group meeting that the survival of the group comes before the well-being of the leader. To paraphrase him, the head of the Spider is just another limb that can be sacrificed for the survival of the Spider.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 114 As an example, throughout missions, Chrollo's most commonly issued order is for Troupe members to stay close and to assist each other. The only people Chrollo seems to care about are his fellow members of the Phantom Troupe. When Chrollo reads Neon's prophecy which contains Uvogin's death, he cries for him. Later on, he orchestrates a massacre of Mafia members as a requiem to his fallen comrade. After the deaths of Shalnark and Kortopi at the hands of Hisoka, Chrollo seems to be grieving heavily over their deaths, and that he personally vowed to end Hisoka upon first sight. In fact, whenever the other members would volunteer to kill Hisoka first, he quickly brushes them off, by going with the idea of killing him on a “first come, first serve” basis. Despite that, he is cold-blooded and not above inhuman mass murder, as he and all of his Troupe members casually and remorselessly commit those crimes, the best example being the massacre of the Kurta Clan, where not only did he and the Troupe kill people regardless of age or gender, but only did so to acquire their Scarlet Eyes, and his usage of his Indoor Fish ability on a helpless assassin reflects his apathetic nature towards those not included in the Phantom Troupe. There is also an implied hostility between Chrollo and Silva Zoldyck, most likely rooting from their previous encounter after Silva's killing of a Troupe member. Chrollo is a skilled actor and quite manipulative, as shown when he meets Neon Nostrade and "befriends" her in pursuance of her fortune-telling ability. During this time, he presents himself as an amiable and helpful man, always enthusiastic and smiling, who also displays curiosity; while in fact, Chrollo only intends to learn about Neon's ability as one of the requirements for stealing it. Background Very little is known about Chrollo's past except that he originated from Meteor City, a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts. People who live there do not exist in any official records and the existence of the city itself is known to a very few people.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 Sometime in the past, he formed the Phantom Troupe with six other Meteor City residents and left the city. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly 13 members, including himself. It is unknown when and what the exact circumstances were but Chrollo has fought Silva Zoldyck once before their battle at the Yorknew City Auction. Plot Heavens Arena arc Chrollo changes the terms for the Phantom Troupe meeting in Yorknew City from discretionary to mandatory. He has Machi update Hisoka.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 55 Yorknew City arc reunited]] Chrollo is first seen in a group meeting of the Phantom Troupe in an abandoned area of the city on August 31st. He orders the Troupe to steal all the auction items for the Mafia's Underground Auction and to eliminate anyone who gets in their way.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 On the evening of September 1st, he, Phinks, Kortopi, Bonolenov, Pakunoda, and Hisoka stay in their hideout while the other 7 members sneak in the Cemetery Building where the auction is being held and kill all the Mafiosi and the guests there,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 only to find an empty vault because the items were already relocated to somewhere else just a few hours before their arrival. On the way back on a hot-air balloon, Uvogin calls Chrollo by phone, saying he suspects there is a traitor in the Troupe. Chrollo reasons with him that an informant exists, but this person is not among them. He then tells Uvogin and others to cause a big disturbance to lure out the Shadow Beasts. One of whom, known as Owl, removed the auction items.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 Following the order, Uvogin massacres the Mafia and four Shadow Beasts in the Gordeau Desert,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 but he is captured by Kurapika shortly afterward. Five other members of the group immediately give chase until they are stopped on the way by the remaining Shadow Beasts. They kill all of these men excluding the Owl, who they capture and successfully get the items from. Near midnight, they find where Uvogin is being held captive and free him after killing Dalzollene, the head bodyguard of the Nostrade Family. Uvogin, however, insists on finding the "Chain User," Kurapika, alone to get revenge, which leads to his demise at the hands of Kurapika in the Gordeau Desert in the early hours of September 2nd.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 On September 3rd, thanks to a picture of her that was just uploaded on the Hunter Website, Chrollo finds and approaches Neon Nostrade, who has slipped away from her bodyguards to attend the rescheduled Underground Auction against her father's will.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 94 After helping her to get into the Cemetery Building, he asks her to tell his fortune, which she gladly does. Upon reading the prophecy he cries because it mentions Uvogin's death. Near the start of the auction, he knocks out Neon with a swift blow to the back of her neck and uses her as an excuse to get to the upper floors. He then kills some hired assassins with easeHunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 while his other comrades massacre the 2,000 Mafiosi guarding the building.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 As the Phantom Troupe's retaliatory attack goes on, Chrollo is cornered in the basement of the building by two elite assassins, Zeno and Silva Zoldyck. Noticing that Zeno is an incredible fighter, Chrollo fights them with the intention of stealing his abilities. However, Zeno sees through him and has him pinned against the wall while Silva throws two huge aura spheres at them, triggering a huge explosion. Chrollo and Zeno are however saved at the last moment by Silva's transmitter. Right before the Zoldycks can finish the Spider, in fact, Illumi Zoldyck calls and tells them that the Ten Dons have been eliminated in a mission whose client is Chrollo. As their clients are dead, they spare him and leave.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 Chrollo then calls other members, telling them not to touch the ambulance that is carrying Neon to the hospital and to continue with the plan, according to which they make use of Kortopi's ability to fool the Mafia with fake corpses of five members, take the real items and sell their copies in the rescheduled Underground Auction held on the 10th floor of the building. After that, he and the other members return to their hideout and celebrate their victory.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 The next day, September 4th, Chrollo orders the Troupe to leave Yorknew City during the night, but Nobunaga insists that they find Kurapika. In order to persuade Nobunaga, he uses the Lovely Ghostwriter that he stole from Neon to make prophecies about Nobunaga and some other members, according to which 5 more of them will die if they meet the "Chain User" within 2 weeks. They then intend to return to Meteor City to avoid that prospect,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104 however, Hisoka alters his own prophecy with the Texture Surprise and manipulates the whole group into staying in Yorknew City so that he can have the chance to fight Chrollo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 106 Later, Chrollo is able to deduce that Kurapika is one of Neon's bodyguards, and thanks to a pair of fake Scarlet Eyes that they sold him the night before, they know that he and the other bodyguards are staying in Hotel Beitacle, 2.5 km from the hideout. Chrollo orders Kortopi, Machi, Nobunaga, Pakunoda, and Shizuku to go with him to the hotel.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 108Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 On the way, noticing that they are being followed by 2 people, he tells Kortopi, Nobunaga and Pakunoda to go ahead while he, Machi, and Shizuku stay behind. They then capture Gon and Killua again.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 111 Meanwhile, Pakunoda and the other two are able to know Kurapika's name and face after capturing and killing Squala. Chrollo, Machi, and Shizuku take the 2 kids to the hotelHunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 112 and meet up with Pakunoda's group in the hall. He tells Paku to check their memories again, but before she can reveal what she has learned about Kurapika, a power outage suddenly happens, allowing Gon and Killua to break free from her grasp. Machi and Nobunaga easily recapture them despite the total darkness. However, when the light comes back on, they realize that Chrollo has been captured by Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 113 Phinks, Feitan, and Shalnark soon arrive at the hotel. They then receive a call from Kurapika, who tells them not to follow him, not to hurt the hostages and give the phone to Paku. He then tells Paku to go to Lingon Airport alone to negotiate the terms of a hostage exchange and the other members to return to their hideout.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 Chrollo, who is sitting next to Kurapika in the back seat of a car, is then beaten up, but he discovers that Kurapika puts his friends above all else, which he considers a vital weakness, thus he hopes Paku and other members will come to the airport together.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 116 Indeed, Phinks, Feitan, and Shalnark try to follow Paku, but Nobunaga stops them for fear that Chrollo would be killed, leading to a heated quarrel between Nobunaga and Phinks. Because Machi and Shizuku agree with Nobunaga and Kurapika tells them about Melody's ability to detect lies, they all return to the hideout as told by him. When Kurapika and Pakunoda meet at the airport, he binds Chrollo's and Paku's hearts with his Judgment Chain, forbidding them to use Nen and to communicate with the other members, and tells her to come to the exchange site along with Gon and Killua before midnight, to which she agrees. After returning to the hideout, Paku tells the others about the conditions Phinks becomes so angry that he wants to get rid of the kids then go after Kurapika,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 117 but Machi and Kortopi disagree with him. They almost got into a fight with Phinks and Feitan, who think that she and the others are being manipulated by Kurapika until the quarrel is interrupted by Gon. Phinks finally agrees to let Pakunoda go alone after Franklin tells him that if he keeps being stubborn, the Troupe may disintegrate.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118 Just before the exchange, Hisoka unexpectedly appears and threatens to kill the kids if he cannot come along with Paku to fight Chrollo. Kurapika has no choice but to let him go to the exchange site with them. When Chrollo is finally released, Hisoka reveals that he has never been a true member of the Troupe and challenges him to a duel. Seeing that, Chrollo laughs and tells Hisoka that it is pointless fighting him now because the Judgment Chain has rendered him unable to use Nen. Losing interest, Hisoka spares him and leaves while Chrollo sets off to the East in order to fulfill the prophecy given to him by Neon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 119 Greed Island arc The destination in the East, according to the prophecy is later revealed to be Greed Island, the likeliest place to find a Nen Exorcist to neutralize Kurapika's chain. Chrollo is somehow able to obtain a copy of the game and recruits Hisoka to enter it for him since the game requires the ability to use Nen. Hisoka happily complies just for the opportune chance to fight Chrollo once his power is restored. An Exorcist is then found and recruited by him and the other members of the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 149 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Chrollo is mentioned by Gittarackur in a conversation he has with Hisoka, as he was playing "Tag" with him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 When Chrollo's curse was lifted, but he ran away from Hisoka instead of fighting him. During this period, he acquired new abilities in preparation for their final showdown. He also traveled to Meteor City and met Shalnark and Kortopi, taking their abilities.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 351 Succession Contest arc Chrollo finally decides to accept Hisoka's challenge and fights him in Heavens Arena, where he is a Floor Master. The two agree that the chase has become boring and start a match to the death. Chrollo immediately takes control of the referee with Shalnark's ability, using him against Hisoka while also attacking him with his bare hands. After a brief but furious exchange of blows which sees Hisoka strictly on the defensive, Chrollo kills the referee, showing off two new abilities: an explosive mark and a bookmark that allows him to use stolen abilities without having to hold his book. While he is bent on winning, he wants to do it with style. The two discuss Chrollo's new abilities, and he declares he will show Hisoka three more, adding that Hisoka should be honored that he would be using more than his record amount of abilities when killing only one person. Chrollo then introduces Hisoka to another ability, Order Stamp. After putting the bookmark on that page, he creates a copy of the referee's body with Kortopi's Nen ability and uses the stamp to make it attack Hisoka. However, thanks to Chrollo's explanation, Hisoka easily deactivates Order Stamp by beheading the puppet. Chrollo finally shows the last ability he has prepared, Convert Hands. Much to Hisoka's annoyance, before the two can trade blows again, Chrollo reveals that one of his abilities belongs to someone who is already dead. He is surprised that Hisoka instantly realizes it is because the user's Nen has become stronger after his death. The ability in question is The Sun and Moon, which Chrollo has acquired in Meteor City. Thanks to the creator's resolve, once affixed, the marks will never disappear unless they explode. Declaring the explanation is finished, Chrollo states that his victory is certain and asks Hisoka if he is willing to go on nonetheless. When Hisoka consents, he thinks to himself that humans are fascinating creatures. Running away from Hisoka, the two end up in the audience, which Chrollo manipulates to attack Hisoka while disguising himself with Convert Hands. While Hisoka kills his controlled humans, Chrollo steals the clothes of a spectator and dons them, also retrieving the two antennae unseen by his opponent. He then places the bookmark on Gallery Fake and, after creating multiple copies with it, he opens his book to Order Stamp in order to have around thirty of them attack Hisoka. The magician is forced to retreat. Chrollo uses the opening to get behind him, switching the type of attack at the last second to trick him, causing Hisoka to fall into the crowd of puppets. While the magician fights them off, Chrollo damages him with a hit-and-run tactic, striking from his blind spots and blending in the crowd. When Hisoka attempts to counter his next ambush attack with Bungee Gum, Chrollo dodges and kicks him to the ground, claiming he had foreseen it. However, he is hit by a second projectile that Hisoka had prepared.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 353 Hisoka lands one more hit with the other projectile, but Chrollo manages to keep hold of the book and retreat into the background. Unbeknownst to Hisoka, Chrollo uses this chance to identify the puppet whose head Hisoka has taken and placed a fully charged plus symbol on its body.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 356 While Hisoka disables his puppets, Chrollo controls one spectator with Black Voice and gives him his appearance with Convert Hands. Hisoka finds the substitute and gives chase, killing it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 354 Chrollo then steals the announcer's microphone and orders all his puppets to attack Hisoka. While the magician destroys them, Chrollo uses his phone to order a controlled human on whom he has affixed a fully charged symbol to trigger an explosion that injures Hisoka's hand.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 355 Chrollo smiles with satisfaction at the explosion. He then orders some puppets on whose hands he has affixed fully powered symbols to climb to the second floor and, when Hisoka is in range, to blow themselves up. The blast wounds Hisoka and severs one of his legs. When Hisoka tries to break his fall by using Bungee Gum, Chrollo throws two spectators at him, causing him to fall back into the ring filled with puppets. An explosion ensues. After the battle, Chrollo tasks Shalnark, Kortopi, and Machi with verifying Hisoka's death. Meanwhile, the media accuse him of having set a bomb that killed his opponent along with many spectators. The next time Chrollo is seen, he is on the phone with Shalnark where they discuss plans to board the Kakin Empire Royal Family's ship, stealing all the valuables on board while simultaneously booking passage to the Dark Continent. Chrollo then asks Shalnark if he would like his Nen ability back, to which he refuses, saying he doesn't need it at the moment.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 357 At one point, Chrollo manages to board the Black Whale. He is seen sitting in the lowest level of the ship in a foul mood. A concerned passenger asks him what is wrong since he looks awful. Chrollo inquires whether he is, and the passenger replies that he looks as though he is about to kill someone. He also surmises that Chrollo too has gone through a lot, leading him into getting on the ship. Then, he kindly advises Chrollo that he should forget all of his worldly ties once he boarded the ship, and then asks whether it's hard for Chrollo to do so. Chrollo thinks that the ties are not forgotten, but they are severed instead.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 On August 9th, Chrollo meets up with Machi at a market inside the Black Whale. She calls dibs on killing Hisoka, but Chrollo replies everyone in the Phantom Troupe is after him. When she suggests they flip a coin, Chrollo refuses, saying that method is for settling disputes between two members, whereas they are all itching to slay Hisoka, including Chrollo himself. He states the magician is certainly on the ship and they will manage to find him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 The entire Phantom Troupe gathers in the dining hall, where Chrollo hears the reports about their fruitless search for Hisoka. They conclude that Hisoka is not in Tier 5, though the upper tiers are controlled by two other Mafia families. Chrollo encourages for their newest member to introduce himself; Illumi Zoldyck shares that he and Hisoka had once had a give-and-take relationship, though this time, it is Hisoka's request that Illumi joins the Troupe and have Hisoka as his assassination target. A group from the Cha-R Family then interrupts their meeting, with the leader rudely asking them to move. Chrollo refuses and asks them to find somewhere else instead. The Mafia leader stops his subordinates from initiating a fight and identifies Chrollo and the others as the Phantom Troupe. According to the leader, the Troupe's rampage in Yorknew City allowed them easier access to the New Continent. The leader further orders the Troupe to do their business elsewhere. Before leaving, Chrollo tells him that they are looking for someone over 190cm with an unpleasant air about him. The leader suggests they look at the Royal Army's passenger list, though it will be a hard task since the upper levels need tickets. He offers for Chrollo to join the Cha-R Family, but he politely declines. Instead, he asks about going to Tier 1, which prompts the leader to respond angrily to his cockiness. As the members walk away, Phinks muses that the leader showed his hand when Chrollo mentioned the first tier, implying that there might be treasures hidden there. Chrollo disregards stealing the treasures in favor of hunting Hisoka first. With the information they have all gathered, he orders the Troupe to bring him Hisoka's head, after which they can celebrate. The other members move out, but Shizuku and Bonolenov follow after Chrollo, and the former subsequently asks if they can team up with the boss. Chrollo agrees, on the condition that he will kill Hisoka. Shizuku has no qualms about that since she admits that both she and Bonolenov are powerless against Hisoka's Bungee Gum. While Chrollo shares his plan of fighting the magician on sight, he asks about the two Spiders' plans. Shizuku plans to disguise herself while searching. Bonolenov also plans to transform himself, though he asks Chrollo's assistance about the transformation. Chrollo concurs and says he wants them to do something for him. Shizuku also has a request, for the boss to tell their fortunes again. However, Chrollo states he cannot do so, since the ability vanished from his book, giving him and Shizuku a vague detail of what happened to its original owner. The three of them leave together, and Shizuku compares Chrollo's book to a "death note". While Chrollo remains silent, Bonolenov suggests that Shizuku should keep her thoughts to herself. Their group successfully gains admission from Tier 5 to Tier 4, taking the central access way.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 380 Equipment Ben's Knife: Chrollo is in possession of one of the famous Ben's knives, forged in Delon's central period. It has a black hilt with a slightly curved knuckle guard, similar to a D guard. Near the guard, the blade branches in two segments. The central one is the longest. It ends up with a sharp arrow point. The second segment is curved and serves as the edge of the knife. Its tip almost touches one of the central segment. A third segment acts as the back of the blade. It is connected to the others through two horizontal joins. Ben's knives are renowned for their exceptional sharpness: in fact, Chrollo was able to cut Silva's skin with it, a feat that led the assassin to praise the quality of the weapon. The blade is soaked with a toxin so powerful that 0.1 mg could paralyze a whale. Chrollo wears it under his clothes, whence it can be pulled out rapidly, sheathed in a curved scabbard. Antennae: Chrollo carries two antennae with him to activate Black Voice. His antennae are different from Shalnark's, having a small, dark sphere at the top and angel wings instead of bat wings. He then texts orders with his telephone, which is identical to Shalnark's, if not the same. According to Hisoka, Chrollo may have tied a fishing line to them to retrieve them unseen. Cellphone: In order to use Shalnark's ability, Chrollo also borrowed his special bat-shaped telephone. Abilities & Powers Chrollo is an exceptional fighter, being the leader of the Phantom Troupe and revered as the strongest member by most of them. Machi ranks him cleanly above Hisoka,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 who has consistently shown to prize a fight with the Phantom Troupe's leader far more than against any other Spider. However, he tends to hold back if his opponent owns an ability that interests him so that he can steal it. He was able to fight against Silva and Zeno Zoldyck, both extremely proficient assassins, simultaneously, without leaving any openings for the former to exploit, though he was unable to cause significant damage to either of them and was ultimately saved by Illumi fulfilling his contract. In the past, he survived a confrontation with the first assassin, while presently Zeno stated that he would surely win if Chrollo fought to steal his ability, but that his victory would be less certain if Chrollo were serious about killing him. His greatest achievement on the battlefield may be his victory at the Heavens Arena against Hisoka, another extremely powerful Nen user who at the time had no record of past defeats or even proof of struggling in fights throughout the duration of the series.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 51 (2011) His fighting style is adaptable and combines speed with deadly precision. He is able to kill skilled hitmen with just a pen, sometimes even remaining concealed with Zetsu,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 thus without the use of Nen. Chrollo is also endowed with terrific strategic abilities as well as astounding strength of mind and willpower, even by the standards of the Troupe. Preternatural Perception: While chased by Kurapika and Gon, Chrollo was able to sense he was being followed and the direction from which his pursuers were coming, whereas five other Phantom Troupe members failed to detect anything unusual even after he warned them. Enhanced Strength: Chrollo placed seventh in an arm-wrestling competition the Troupe had. However, his rank is excellent, since Specialists are the weakest in employing Enhancer skills. He is nonetheless able to decapitate a normal human with a hand chop and to pierce through skulls with an ordinary pen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 He is also capable of lifting adult males and throwing them over a distance of multiple meters using only one arm and while standing on top of a parapet. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Chrollo was able to fight Zeno and Silva at the same time, avoiding or shielding against their powerful attacks effectively. According to Pakunoda, he would have no trouble dodging an attack lasting 0.2 seconds. He landed a hand chop on the neck of Neon Nostrade that was so fast that neither the people in the hall or people watching through the cameras could detect his movement. In his match against Hisoka, he was able to steal a person's clothes, wear them, create more than thirty puppets with Gallery Fake and blend into the crowd again all in a brief period of time. Enhanced Agility: Chrollo can run on the sides of buildings, and easily jump horizontally from one to another. He also deftly dodged many of Zeno's long-distance attacks while never losing sight of Silva and quickly recovered his balance the few times he was hit. He was able to dodge a fast-moving projectile while in mid-air. Genius-level Intellect: Despite his young age, Chrollo is the leader of the class A bounty Phantom Troupe. His plans usually go smoothly, and he has shown himself to be both knowledgeable and intuitive. He was able to trick the whole Yorknew City's Mafia into thinking that he, along with many comrades of his, had died. Master Strategist: Chrollo managed to predict part of the "Chain User"'s strategy of vengeance, though he was ultimately outsmarted by both Kurapika and Hisoka. He has complete dominion over his emotions, as demonstrated when he was captured by Kurapika; on that occasion, however, he managed to take notice of the latter's weakness (he would prioritize his friends over his revenge). In the fight against the Zoldycks, he focused on stealing Zeno's ability in the midst of combat and left no openings for Silva to exploit, proving himself to be an efficient multitasker and quick-thinker.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 99 Before fighting Hisoka, Chrollo prepared a strategy that, by his claim, granted him a sure chance of victory, and indeed Hisoka, despite being a battle genius, while he was able to respond and hold his own for a period, managed to anticipate only one of his moves. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Chrollo's defense is top-class: he managed to put up a good fight against the two Zoldyck assassins, using his skills at unarmed combat almost exclusively to block and dodge. He managed to confront Zeno and avoid his attacks at the last second in order to prevent Silva from exploiting his openings, keeping an eye on him the whole time. While he was mainly forced on the defensive on that occasion, he has also shown incredible offensive abilities when he knocked Neon out. In fact, his chop was so fast it would have beheaded her if not for the perfect control of his movement. He managed to fool Hisoka with a feint twice, inflicting considerable damage despite fighting while holding his book. Proficient Weapon Specialist: Chrollo defeated and killed a few skilled Nen users wielding just a normal pen. He was able to injure Silva's arm with a Ben's knife (the sole injury he could inflict in the triple confrontation), demonstrating his skills with this type of weapon. Nen Chrollo is a Specialist; his Nen type is a combination of the other five, but in a way that no normal Nen user can utilize. His talent for Nen is judged prodigious not only for his age but even by the standards of masters in the discipline. His Zetsu was noted by Silva to be flawless, allowing him to sneak up on his opponent and kill them without leaving the faintest trace of bloodlust, although Hisoka was able to sense it an instant before being hit on at least one occasion. Like other skilled Nen users, he is capable of maintaining a state of Ten at all times. His prolonged use of Ren in confrontations suggests he can use Ken as well. He also has knowledge of Gyo. The technique he relies on the most, however, appears to be Hatsu, with Chrollo proving to be extremely versatile in the technique. He has been able to employ numerous stolen abilities in battle to great effect, despite them using different Nen types, and has even utilized multiple Nen ablities simultaneously, in turn demonstrating his copious aura reserve. It is currently unknown if this is entirely due to his skills, or if Skill Hunter allows him to mimic the proficiency of the original owner of an ability. Chrollo ranks seventh in arm wrestling in the Phantom Troupe despite being a Specialist, which is theoretically the least compatible with Enhancement assuming Specialization follows the principles of Nen chart. Furthermore, his defensive usage of aura is so great that, despite fighting against both Silva and Zeno at the same time and taking powerful blows, he took only relatively minor damage which did not impair his combat abilities, although he immediately understood he would be unable to guard against Zeno's superior Gyo and collapsed from exhaustion immediately after the end of the fight. Due to Kurapika's Judgment Chain, he was rendered unable to use Nen for a period. After the curse was lifted, he acquired new abilities for the purpose of killing Hisoka. The creation of Double Face and his explanation of The Sun and Moon imply that he knows about Limitations and post-mortem Nen respectively. Battles Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapters 96 - 98 ** Chrollo vs. Zeno Zoldyck and Silva Zoldyck Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapters 98 - 100 * Succession Contest arc: ** Chrollo vs. Hisoka Morow‡ Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapters 351 - 357}} Quotes * (To Uvogin) "I don't consider Judas to be a traitor. They say Judas sold Jesus over for 30 silver coins. How much would this traitor sell us out for? Think about it. What would he gain by selling us to the Mafia? Money? Fame? Status? Would that really gratify any one of us." * (To Neon) "I believe that we have a soul. So I want to fulfill my dead friend's wish... to wreak havoc." * (To Feitan, as a text) "Come to the Cemetery Building and unleash Hell. Make a big show!!" * "Dear Uvo... Can you hear this? We dedicate this requiem to you."''Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 97 * (To Gon ) ''"You have a lot of hostility, for someone who's surrendered." * (To Gon ) "I don't know. It might be '''because' they have nothing to do with me. When I'm asked like that it's hard to answer. I don't much like to talk about my motives. But surprisingly... or rather, as I expected... The reason is the key in understanding myself..."'' * (During the founding of the Troupe) "Together, we are the Spider. I'm its head, and you're the legs. The legs do what the head says. But there will be times when the legs are more important than the head. If I die, someone else will take over. My orders are of utmost priority. My life is not. Be sure to make the right decision. I'm only a part of the Spider. What's important is the survival of the '''whole', not the individual."'' * (To Kurapika) "You can't kill me. You left your precious friends behind. This wasn't even in my fortune. That means it wasn't worth mentioning. This situation is '''insignificant.'"'' * (To Kurapika) "Is that the chain you used to kill Uvo? What did he say to you before he died?" * (To Hisoka) "Unlike '''Order Stamps owner, the elder thought there wasn't much difference between humans and puppets. I tend to agree." * (To Hisoka) "I'm not saying this as a challenge, but I'll win. I'm 100 percent sure." * (To himself) "Humans... are so very... interesting." * (To a Black Whale passenger) "Ties are to be '''severed...' not forgotten."'' * (To Machi) "Coins are for disputes between individuals. '''Everyone' wants to kill him this time. Of course... that includes me...!"'' * (To the Spiders) "We want to have a party, but there's no cake. We need a special order to place on the center of the table... When we get it, we'll get back together and dine on that table. '''Bring me Hisoka's head...!!'"'' Trivia * The official databook and Volume 34 extras spell his name as "Quwrof Wrlccywrlfh", although in the former, the last two letters of his surname are difficult to make out. ** In the Hunter × Hunter - Sôshû-hen - Treasure Vol. 4 extra book cover, which precedes the most recent version given in Vol. 34, his alternative name is slightly different: "Quwrof Wrlccywrlfr". ** In the official translation of Chapter 55, Chrollo's name is spelled as "Chrolo", whereas in Chapter 95, his surname is written as "Lusilfer". * Since Chrollo managed to access the Hunter Website, it is possible that he is a Hunter. * It is unconfirmed when exactly Chrollo became a Floor Master. Since Hisoka allied himself with Kurapika because he did not know how to track down Chrollo outside of the Phantom Troupe's gatherings, it seems plausible that Chrollo started competing at the Heavens Arena only after his Exorcism. * The copies of a person created by Kortopi with Gallery Fake are identical to the original under every aspect, even when dissected. However, when Chrollo used the ability, the copies, when beheaded, released a small amount of clear fluid instead of blood. * Currently, Chrollo is the Nen user who has demonstrated usage of the highest amount of individual Nen abilities. This remains the case even when the two abilities that he may have lost possession of following the original owners' death are discounted. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Chrollo's stats are: Anime and Manga Differences * In the 1999 anime series, Chrollo has the spider tattoo, without a number inside, in his right arm.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 62 (1999) In the manga and the 2011 anime series, however, he doesn't have the tattoo.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 53 (2011) Intertextuality and References * Chrollo's character draws on biblical motifs, and specifically on a diabolical one: the inverted cross on his coat is often associated with Satanism, and his surname is obviously derived from Lucifer. * Chrollo shares similarities with Shinobu Sensui, a villain in Yoshihiro Togashi's series ''YuYu Hakusho'': ** both are the leaders of their gang; ** both are the smartest and most polite of their gang; ** both have religious references. Sensui is known as the Dark Angel, Chrollo has a cross on his forehead and an inverted cross on his coat. Also the fact Chrollo last name "Lucilfer" is only one letter more of "Lucifer;" ** and in Chapter 102 and the 2011 anime, a young Chrollo is seen playing with a videotape, possibly a reference to the Chapter Black tape stolen by Sensui. * Chrollo's ability to steal the powers of other fighters make him similar to Rando from YuYu Hakusho, though the conditions they need to fulfill are opposite: Rando needs to kill his targets to obtain their abilities, while Chrollo needs to keep his victims alive since their death would result in losing the ability. ** Just like Rando, Chrollo stole an ability that allows him to shrink people (and objects). ** Both can summon carnivorous fish to fight. * Suzaku, a character from Togashi's YuYu Hakusho, made a cameo appearance as one of the victims listed in his book in the 2011 anime adaptation.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 52 (2011) * The Sun and Moon is similar in appearance and effects to the style of alchemy used by Solf J. Kimblee in the series ''Fullmetal Alchemist''. * Double Face's literal name is the title of a song by Southern All Stars. * Chrollo's conjured book Skill Hunter ability, seen in Chapter 97 and in the cover of Volume 11 (from March 2nd, 2001, tankōbon format), and the [[wikipedia:Yu-Gi-Oh!|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] card The Secret of the Bandit (firstly released on November 29th, 2001) have the same original name in Japanese ( , ''Tōzoku no Gokui). Miscellaneous * In Japanese his name, Kuroro, if spelled with kanji characters could carry the meaning: ** "黒絽"—"black silk" (referring to his clothing); ** "枢"—"pivot hinge" or "lock bolt" (referring to his central position in the Troupe, keeping it together); ** or could refer to "黒ロリ" (kuro rori)—"black lolita," the style he dresses in. * Chrollo ranked fourth in the second character popularity poll, then eighth in the third character popularity poll conducted by Weekly Shōnen Jump. * The Hunter × Hunter OST (2011) refers to Chrollo as "The Man of the Reversed Cross," much like Hisoka's prediction. * Chrollo is played by Ryosei Konishi in the Hunter × Hunter stage play Hunter × Hunter: Real Stage. Translations around the World (Kùluòluò Lǔxīlǔ) |fr = Kuroro Lucifuru |el = Κρόλο (ή Κουρόρο) Λούσιλφερ (Królo [or Kouróro] Loúsilfer) |it = Quoll Lucifer |ko = 클로로 루실후르 (Keuloro Lushilhureu) |ru = Куроро Люцифер (Kuroro Lyucifer) |th = คุโรโร่ ลูซิเฟอร์ (Khu ro rò Lū si fexr̒)}} References Navigation ar:كرولو_لوسيلفر cs:Chrollo_Lucilfer de:Chrollo_Lucilfer es:Chrollo_Lucilfer fr:Kuroro_Lucifuru id:Chrollo_Lucilfer pl:Chrollo_Lucilfer pt:Kuroro_Lúcifer ru:Куроро_Люцифер zh:庫洛洛•魯西魯 Category:Male characters Category:Specialists Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Heavens Arena fighters Category:Floor Masters Category:Wanted Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers